Red
by entre-lagrimas-y-suspiros
Summary: MollyNarcissa.Femmeslash. Its christmas and they bump into each other at a book shop. Its not exactly a happy reunion.


Title: Red

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: Molly/Narcissa

Warning: Femmeslash

Rating: PG

Summary: It's Christmas when Molly and Narcissa bump into each other at book shop. It's not exactly a happy reunion.

_AN: First every fic for this pairing. I hope it isn't too bad. Let me know what you think. -Enjoy _

**Red**

Narcissa made her way down the shops of Diagon Alley. There were so many people about the street. She watched them come and go as they tried to get last minutes presents, Christmas was in two days. The merriment of the season could be felt like electricity in the air. She smiled up at her companion only to falter at his obvious discomfort. Lucius Malfoy stood out in the crowd with his platinum hair and the superiority he wore like a cloak. Sighing Narcissa continue walking down the cobble street enjoying the clicking sound the heels of her boots made against the uneven stones. There wasn't much else to enjoy about the outing except that for once she had been allowed to shop without a family member to ensure her safety. Narcissa would never understand her parents. Just what did they have to keep her safe from?

She looked at Lucius again. She might not have her sisters with her but just as well she supposed her mother thought no one would take better care of her Lucius now. She came up to the book shop and thought to look inside there were two gifts she still needed maybe she could find something. Andromeda always like ancient books, yes she would go in.

"Lucius I'm going to look for Andromeda's present." She said inclining her head a tinny bit to indicate the book shop.

"In there?" The disdain was obviously in both Lucius voice and face. Dear god what had she gotten herself into.

"Yes." His face turned sour. "Why don't you wait for me out then? I wouldn't be long." Relief flooded his face as he nodded. Narcissa gave him a tight smile, she didn't feel much like being nice to him today, and headed into the shop.

It was crowded beyond belief. She always marveled at the amount of people that could cram themselves into a place. Oh she should have asked Lucius to come in, the sheer number of 'blood traitors' in here would make him ill. She would have enjoyed it very much. Narcissa smiled at her childish thoughts as she walked down the rows to the very back of the store where the oldest volumes where.

She picked up a beautiful volume done is gold leave and started flipping through it. It was full of poems in Middle English. Ann would just love it Narcissa was sure. She continued to look through the books she wanted something very similar but of love poems and preferably in modern English. She wouldn't get to delivery the book herself but she could send it in the post. It wasn't much but her sentiment would be clear, she still cared. And just to make sure she would right a dedication in the front cover, she would put her heart into the message, and she would write what she was so afraid of saying.

As Narcissa reached for a lovely book done in a gorgeous shade of red another hand reached for it too. Her slim fingers grazed plump, and very cold, fingers. She looked up too see freckles, deep blue eyes, and short red hair. Molly. She felt her heart speed up. Dear god she wasn't ready for this.

"Hello Cissy." Narcissa took in a sharp breathe.

"Molly." She nodded. Oh god she _nodded_what the hell was wrong with her.

"How are you Cissy?" Why was she smiling at her like that? Molly shouldn't be smiling at her like that in front of people. That smiled belong to dark rooms and stolen moments.

"Fine thanks you. You?"

Molly's smile fell at the formality, at the coolness in Cissy's voice. "Great, thanks. Where you going to buy that? Only it's the only one in the shop and I…" Molly's voice trailed off as she looked back at the book where their hands still laid. There on Cissy's hand was a huge diamond ring, on her left hand, on her ring finger. Molly's breathe caught in her throat as she starred at the ring. "That's a nice ring." She tried to sound as neutral as possible but the pain in her chest was expanding quickly.

"Oh that…" Cissy didn't know what to say. With Molly so close she lost sight of all her reasons, all her excuses.

"You're engaged."

No question, there was no question, no going back. Not now, not ever. Cissy wanted to scream at the top of her lungs just to stop the ringing in her ears.

"Yes." What else could she possible say?

"When?" Molly hadn't meant to ask especially not is such a desperate fashion. She had meant to say congratulation but well she wasn't thinking right at the moment.

"I got engaged five months ago and wedding is will be in February."

Five months. She had gotten engaged in July not two months after Molly had said three little words that had put an end to her 'relationship' with Cissy. She hadn't meant to say it but Cissy had snuggled up to her as they came back down to earth from a stolen moment. She hadn't meant to say it but the excitement of graduating and having Cissy close had been too much for her. Cissy had frozen in her arms and kissed her to prevent her from saying anything else. Then she had ignored Molly for the rest of the term and they hadn't spoken since. It wasn't like Molly could just show up at the Black family home or even write.

So had Cissy run scared into a marriage? Molly didn't know. She wasn't sure of anything anymore. Back then she would have bet her wand that Cissy loved her but now she just doesn't know.

"Congratulations Cissy." There she said it, now she could try to make her away out of the shop. She could the pieces of her broken heart that littered the floor and try to leave with a bit of dignity. "It was good seeing you Cissy." And it had been, painful but good for her broken heart. Molly turned away and started down the row.

"Molly you don't want the book anymore?"

Molly turned around. She had totally forgotten about the book. She tried to give Cissy a brilliant smile, she isn't sure it got there. "You have it." Cissy nodded and starred at the book in her hands. "Happy Christmas Cissy."

Cissy looked up but Molly was already disappearing into the crowd. Cissy starred until she couldn't see Molly's shiny red hair.

* * *

Three days later Molly woke to find her family already around the breakfast table. She muttered 'happy Christmas' as she sat down. Her mother handed her a cup of coffee and a plate. Molly starred at it. She didn't feel much like eating.

"Molly dear a parcel came for you earlier. I put it on the table."

Molly looked over to the table in question eyeing the small box. She stood reluctantly and went to it. She found the red book she had wanted to buy in the book shop the day she ran into Cissy. It was laying amount thin white paper making its red color stand out. Molly picked it up and caressing the soft cover. She opened the cover to find a message written in gold ink.

_The ring on my finger weighs me down and I can't stop it. _

_But even then my heart reaches out to you. Even now my soul cries out to you. _

_I never felt pain like today. The __pain of seeing you walk__ away. _

_The pain of knowing it can never be again. The pain of knowing it will never end. _

_I love you. –Cissy_

Molly bit down hard on her lower lip to keep from crying out. She brought the book to her chest so that her trembling hands wouldn't drop it. She tried to stop it but still the tears cascaded down her cheeks. And her mind was filled with one word, Cissy.

The End.


End file.
